The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for automated deployment of applications with tenant-isolation requirements.
Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) lowers the cost of development, customization, deployment, and operation of a software application while supporting multiple tenants over the Internet. In general, SaaS is associated with business software applications. SaaS is a Web-based software application deployed and operated as a hosted service over the Internet and accessed by users.
In the SaaS business model, the ownership, technology infrastructure and management responsibility of the application has moved to application service providers (ASPs) from tenants or customers. It benefits ASPs by reducing hosting cost due to customization and scalability with increasing number of tenants or customers. It also benefits the tenants or customers through their saving in money and time. Tenants can gain immediate access to the latest IT innovations and improvements provided by the ASP without spending their own IT budgets. The cost to use the application can be a per user basis and pay-as-you-go.